QUIENES NOS AMAN, JAMÁS NOS DEJAN
by Xtabay
Summary: PORQUE INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE, QUIENES NOS AMAN, JAMÁS NOS DEJAN,  muerte de un personaje, correspondiendo a lo maldito que ha sido en oración de pecado
1. Llorando su ausencia

**Hola, hola, aquí presentándoles un nuevo material, no es totalmente producto de mi imaginación, es una adaptación del libro Kitchen de Banana Yoshimoto, y los personajes le pertenecen a M.K., espero que les guste**

**LLORANDO SU AUSENCIA**

Llevo dos años llorando su ausencia, pero lo que sucedió recientemente me da los ánimos para contarte mi historia, ¿la escucharas?, es una historia llena de amor y tragedia, más amor que tragedia, después de analizar todo lo que sucedió, pero estoy convencida que el contarla a todo aquel que este dispuesto a brindarme un poco de su tiempo, ayudará a que por fin pueda ponerle punto final a este capítulo en mi vida y poder cumplir con sus deseos, poder ser feliz, tal y como él me lo pidió.

Comenzare contando que hace 4 años comencé una relación con Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quién soy yo?, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, como te decía, tuve una relación con Naruto, después de mucho batallar por parte de ambos para decidirnos a ser felices el uno con el otro.

Cuando Naruto y yo estuvimos juntos, su hermano Gaara, salía con Matsuri, para mi siempre fueron la pareja ideal, algunos decían que no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer juntos, por el hecho de no tener nada en común, pero yo siempre he creído que el mundo esta lleno de opuestos y es precisamente en la persona que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado por ser todo lo contrario a nosotros, en la que encontramos lo que con desesperación pasamos la vida buscando, es esa persona extraña y ajena a todo lo que en esencia llevamos, en la que encontramos el complemento ideal que le da ese balance perfecto a nuestra vida.

¿Por qué hablo de ellos?, porque Gaara y yo tenemos algo en común, estamos unidos por el dolor…

Matsuri era capitana del equipo de volleyball del colegio al que asistía, aunque ellos eran dos años menores que Naruto y yo, siempre nos llevamos muy bien y muchas veces realizamos muchas actividades juntos.

Recuerdo la primera ocasión en la que Matsuri nos invito a los tres a un torneo de volleyball que se llevaría a cabo en su colegio, Gaara ya se encontraba en las gradas cuando Naruto y yo llegamos, él siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada e inexpresiva, por eso me sorprendió mucho lo que presencie aquel día.

Cuando el torneo comenzó, Matsuri daba la sensación de encontrarse totalmente fuera de lugar, parecía como si fuera una niña pequeña en comparación con las demás chicas que también participarían. Esa imagen se disipo de mi cabeza totalmente con la primera jugada que realizo, su mirada dulce y tierna se torno audaz y decidida, definitivamente se encontraba en su elemento cuando practicaba aquel deporte, de inmediato se hizo claro para todos los espectadores qué equipo seria el vencedor, en ningún momento ella dio lugar a que aflorara alguna esperanza de victoria en el equipo contrario.

Una vez que termino el encuentro, se reunió con Gaara, Naruto y conmigo y la imagen de mujer fatal que yo observe mientras se encontraba en la cancha, desapareció totalmente dando paso de nuevo a aquella mirada infantil y dulce que tanto la caracterizaba.

La forma en la que Matsuri controlo el encuentro en el torneo, no fue la única sorpresa que me lleve ese día, la forma en la que Gaara mostraba un mar de sentimientos con solo observar su mirar aguamarina, era como si pudiera sentir todo lo que llevaba dentro con solo observarlo, jamás he visto un contraste de sentimientos y emociones reflejadas en el mirar de una persona como lo vi aquel día en los ojos del menor de los Uzumaki.

En los dos años que estuve con Naruto, recuerdo que Gaara y Matsuri siempre estuvieron ahí, siempre tuvimos la idea de que yo me casaría con Naruto y Matsuri con Gaara, que tendríamos casas en la misma calle, tendríamos hijos al mismo tiempo y en fin, que nuestras vidas las llevaríamos simultáneamente, siempre juntos, siempre los cuatro…

Tantos sueños, tantos planes, todo se va en un minuto, todo queda en la mente de las personas como un sueño lejano, como un susurro lastimero que el viento se lleva, sin importarle el hecho de no llevarse sólo las palabras de quien las dijo, sino también sus anhelos y esperanzas.

Destino impío, si me hubieran dicho lo que sucedería, simplemente no lo habría creído, el momento en que Gaara y yo comenzamos a compartir un dolor inmenso, fue hace dos años, yo me encontraba enferma y él tenía una clase ese día que se prolongo más de lo debido, Matsuri se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, esto debido a un torneo que había tenido, Naruto la recogería en el aeropuerto, como ya lo dije, mi enfermedad y la clase de Gaara, no nos permitió estar presentes en aquella ocasión.

Tendré grabado aquel día en mi memoria, hasta el final de los tiempos, llegada la hora en la que habíamos acordado, Gaara se presento en mi departamento, estuvimos charlando un rato y al cabo de cierto tiempo, comenzamos a desesperarnos porque Naruto y Matsuri no llegaban, después de una hora de espera, decidimos ir a buscarlos, una vez que salimos del departamento, el teléfono de ambos comenzó a sonar, eran los paramédicos, quienes llamaban para darnos la noticia de un accidente que hubo en la avenida principal y en la que dos jóvenes habían muerto, nos habían llamado porque entre sus pertenencias habían encontrado nuestros números, ahora solo faltaba que fuéramos a reconocer los cuerpos.

Al llegar a la morgue todo fue extraño, Gaara no me permitió entrar, sólo él entro y al cabo de unos minutos regreso, su mirada inexpresiva a simple vista, denotaba dolor, angustia y sufrimiento que nunca expreso, pero que yo sabía que estaba presente. Al acercarse a mi, no tuvo la necesidad de confirmar lo que ya sabíamos ambos, el abrazo que me dio, fue más que suficiente para saber que tanto Naruto como Matsuri, no formaban ya parte de este mundo.

Después de que ambos se sepultaron, creí que Gaara y yo encontraríamos consuelo mutuamente, que seguiríamos juntos para no sentirnos tan solos y recordar juntos a aquellos a quienes tanto amamos mientras se pudo. Pero para mi desgracia Gaara no pensaba de la misma forma, él se alejo poco a poco de mi, y las veces que llegábamos a encontrarnos por la calle, sólo me hacía ademanes a lo lejos, pero realmente nunca sostuvimos una conversación, hasta hace poco.

Antes de contar sobre la charla que tuvimos, debo contarte el motivo por el cual volvimos a reunirnos.

Pues bien, desde que Gaara y yo nos distanciamos, yo recibí apoyo de quien menos lo hubiera imaginado, Shikamaru Nara, el y yo solíamos realizar caminatas por un bosque al que según entiendo solo su familia tiene acceso, es un bosque donde abundan los siervos y que en su centro posee un hermoso arroyo que solo pocas personas a parte de los miembros de la familia Nara conocen, en las tantas caminatas que realizamos juntos, tuve la oportunidad de desahogarme con él, contarle todo lo sucedido, la forma en que ese suceso me marco y él solo escuchaba pacientemente, yo sabía que nadie podía darme una solución para que finalizara el dolor, pero el hecho de poder contárselo a alguien, alguien que yo sabía que nunca permitiría que mi cabeza fuera invadida por la demencia, porque estoy segura de que si él no hubiera estado a mi lado recordándome que no era bueno fantasear con el hecho de querer que Naruto siguiera vivo, hubiera terminado convenciéndome a mi misma de que podría ser cierto.

Sucedió que en cierta ocasión Shikamaru tuvo que salir de la ciudad por negocios de su familia, estaría fuera un mes, este asunto me puso triste al principio, y pensé en suspender las caminatas hasta su regreso, pero no lo hice, continúe con ellas.

En la segunda semana desde que Shikamaru se había ido, me dirigía hacia el bosque, cuando a lo lejos vislumbre la silueta de una mujer, al acercarme me di cuenta de que no se trataba de alguien a quien yo conociera, al principio no le tome importancia alguna, seguí con mi caminata como era costumbre.

Al llegar al arroyo me detuve unos minutos para contemplar el paisaje, era magnífico el observar el despunte del alba a mitad del otoño, los matices de tonos dorados mezclándose mágicamente con los tonos aguamarina del arroyo, daban un toque casi místico cuando soplaba el viento y las hojas secas cayendo desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note la presencia de una mujer, la misma mujer que había visto a lo lejos cuando me dirigía al bosque.

Para mi sorpresa aquella mujer comenzó a acercarse a mi, al principio me dio miedo, pues no estoy acostumbrada al hecho de que cualquier persona desconocida se me acerque y comience a hablarme. Mi desconfianza y miedo se disiparon cuando aquella mujer comenzó a hablar conmigo.

Al haber estado yo tan absorta contemplando el paisaje minutos antes de encontrarme con aquella mujer, perdí la noción del tiempo, recordé lo tarde que era, cuando aquella mujer me conto que era extranjera, que se encontraba en aquel lugar por haber recordado una historia que hacía tiempo le había contado Shikaku, padre de Shikamaru, de haber podido me habría quedado más tiempo con ella ese día, pero debía retirarme, y lo hice de su conocimiento, me dijo que si me interesaba el conocer la historia que la había hecho venir hasta el arroyo, entonces nos veríamos a la misma hora al día siguiente, comencé a alejarme, y antes de perderme entre el follaje de los árboles, la mujer pregunto mi nombre, le conteste que es Hinata Hyuuga y yo también le pregunte el suyo, ella respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade Senju.


	2. La historia del arroyo

**Hola, hola, aquí presentándoles un nuevo material, no es totalmente producto de mi imaginación, es una adaptación del libro Kitchen de Banana Yoshimoto, y los personajes le pertenecen a M.K., espero que les guste**

**LA HISTORIA DEL ARROYO**

¿Contarme la historia que la llevo al bosque?, no sé por qué, pero el obtener la respuesta a esta pregunta, ocupo mi mente el resto del día en que conocí a Tsunade, no estaba muy segura sobre si ir o no al día siguiente, pero decidí que realizaría mi caminata como habitualmente lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí nuevamente al bosque, el cielo a diferencia del día anterior estaba nublado y unas gotas de lluvia poco a poco comenzaron a caer, el quedar empapada por el agua, no me preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que debido a esta, Tsunade no se presentara.

A diferencia del día anterior, en el arroyo se observaban tonos grisáceos y opacos, la niebla alrededor impedía que se observarán los colores que vislumbré un día antes, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Me refugie a las faldas de un acre, logre cobijarme un poco de la lluvia, mi ropa casi no se mojo, mire a mi alrededor y vislumbre con tristeza que la mujer a que supuestamente vería, no aparecía por ningún lado.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a ceder, me incorpore al camino que daba acceso al arroyo, si bien es cierto que la lluvia comenzaba a alejarse, la niebla continuaba igual, y a lo lejos dilucide una silueta que caminaba en la misma dirección en la que yo me encontraba. Cuando aquella silueta se hubo acercado lo suficiente, contemple una cara conocida hace no mucho, era Tsunade.

Al estar cerca por fin, ella comenzó a relatarme el hecho de que al igual que yo se encontraba en el bosque desde el momento en que lo habíamos acordado, pero al igual que a mi la lluvia la había sorprendido y busco refugio en un árbol que se encontraba cerca de donde ella caminaba.

Una vez que me hubo aclarado el motivo de su tardanza, comenzó a contarme que ella y Shikaku se conocían desde que eran estudiantes, que en algún momento de su vida tomaron algunas clases juntos y se hicieron buenos amigos, pero por el trabajo de su padre, ella se había ido al extranjero hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Me contó que en torno al arroyo que se encontraba en el bosque existía una leyenda, en la que se dice que un día de otoño, cada 7 años en el arroyo se manifiesta la esencia de la persona a la que amamos, no importa lo lejos que se encuentre de nosotros y el motivo de su presencia en aquellos días, era porque la fecha esperada, por fin llegaba.

Una vez que concluyo su relato, me pregunto si estaba interesada en presenciar aquel suceso con ella y descubrir juntas si la leyenda era cierta o era solo un mito urbano. Yo le conteste que sí y ella me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, dos días después.

Una vez que pensé en todo lo relatado por Tsunade, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue el buscar a Gaara para contarle, una vez que lo contacte y platicamos, él dijo que no necesitaba presenciar nada, que se encontraba muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, su respuesta me sorprendió, pero comprendí que cada quien lleva su dolor como mejor le conviene, sólo lo vi alejarse y comencé a caminar.

Para mi sorpresa visualice a Gaara nuevamente a unas calles de donde platicamos, se encontraba frente a un aparador de ropa para caballero, pero a pesar de que a simple vista pareciera que observaba la ropa, yo sabía que su mente estaba perdida en algún otro lugar. Fue hasta que lo observe a lo lejos que note algo que llevaba a la altura de su pecho en el lado izquierdo, un camafeo con el grabado de un kanji que significa amor, rememorando tiempos de antaño, recordé que ese camafeo era de Matsuri, y desde que ella murió, Gaara comenzó a llevarlo consigo, estuve observándolo durante algunos minutos, y descubrí que los chicos tienen formas diferentes de llevar sus penas consigo, y si bien él no buscaba dañarse, la realidad era que en sus ojos se reflejaba una palabra amarga y dolorosa, que no mencionaría jamás, si lo hiciera sería terriblemente cruel… todo aquello me llevaba a adivinar, que esa palabra era…_VUELVE…_

Cuando llego el momento, me encamine al bosque, durante el camino me encontré con Tsunade y llegamos juntas hasta el arroyo.

Aquel día se encontraba despejado y el sol ya iluminaba el paisaje, lo curioso fue que conforme nos adentramos en el camino que conduce al arroyo, fue cubriéndonos una neblina al principio ligera, pero que al llegar a la naciente del agua se hacía más y más espesa.

En un momento determinado deje de escuchar la voz de Tsunade e incluso deje de verla, de pronto note una silueta acercándose a mi, por un momento creí que era ella, pero con sorpresa vi que se trataba de…Naruto…

La pena que en llanto había ahogado a mi alma los últimos años se hacía presente una vez más, por mis mejillas, de cristal las lágrimas una vez más brotaron, no puedo describir el mar de sensaciones que sentí en aquel instante, a diferencia del día de la morgue, por fin pude pronunciar un par de palabras, lo abrace para cerciorarme que no fuera producto de mi imaginación, al abrazarlo cerré los ojos me mantuve así un par de segundos y cuando por fin los volví a abrir, lo hice con miedo a que en el instante en que lo hiciera él se esfumara.

Para mi sorpresa él seguía ahí observándome y regalándome una sonrisa, una sonrisa que en repetidas ocasiones vi en mis sueños y por la que con gusto habría dado mi propia vida con tal de volver a verla.

Nuestro encuentro fue breve, pero muy significativo, me pidió perdón por haberse ido sin despedirse, me reitero lo mucho que me amaba y me pidió que el viaje que emprendimos juntos debería continuarlo, aunque no fuera con él, que debería ser feliz, ya que si yo era feliz, él también lo sería. Yo le dije que no volvería a amar a nadie nunca más y le pedí llevarme con él. Él solo me contesto que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero aún no era tiempo de que eso fuera posible, me dijo que debería volver a amar a alguna otra persona aunque no fuera de la misma forma en que lo ame a él, me dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese instante la niebla se disipo y sólo pude observar a lo lejos a Tsunade que lloraba.

Una vez que asimile lo sucedido platique con Tsunade, le conté lo que había visto y ella me conto sobre su encuentro con su fallecido esposo Dan, sólo menciono eso que lo había visto, pero no me conto la conversación que sostuvo con él.

Una vez que salimos del bosque nos despedimos y desde ese día no volví a ver a Tsunade Senju.

Una semana después en que sucedió aquel encuentro, Gaara se presento en mi departamento al atardecer, su visita me sorprendió, me contó que la semana anterior, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la que yo estuve en el arroyo, él se encontraba en su habitación y tenía las ventanas abiertas, el camafeo de Matsuri se encontraba sobre el escritorio en el que trabajaba, un repentino viento hizo que mirara hacia las ventanas, para su sorpresa vio a Matsuri entrar a su habitación y tomar el camafeo, después le dedico una sonrisa, pronunció las palabras… _te esperare… _y salió del mismo modo en que había entrado.

Gaara me conto que desde ese día ha buscado el camafeo sin encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

Platicando sobre lo sucedido, yo también le conté lo que me aconteció en el arroyo, fue así como ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que_**…QUIEN NOS AMA, JAMÁS NOS DEJA…**_

**Fin**


End file.
